


The Died How They Lived ....... Together

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader X Kili oneshot. You followed Thorin in to the Battle of the Five Armies as you had made the oath of doing, but you also keep to the promise you made to Fili and Kili as a child. (Reader is a Dwelf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Died How They Lived ....... Together

The battle raged on around you, this was not what you were expecting at the end of your long journey with the Company, although you should have seen it coming especially after everything that had happened, you had been chased to the hidden valley by Orcs, had dinner with elves, been caught in the middle of a Stone Giant battle, almost killed by Goblins and Azog, rescued by the eagles, met with a skin changer, had a near fatal encounter with over sized spiders, escaped from the dungeons of the Woodland Realm, almost killed by Bolg, and met the dragon Smaug as well as dealt with Thorin and the dragon-sickness, so you really should have seen it coming.

 

At this moment in time you were fighting side by side with Fili and Kili, you're closest friends and one of them being your love interest, not that he had guest it or at least you thought he didn't, they were covering you while you used your rather deadly accuracy to catch as many of the orcs off guard as possible, while avoiding their poison arrows and swinging swords. You had followed Thorin into battle having made the oath you would follow him, but you also kept to the promise to Fili and Kili, the one worded one you made when you were mere dwarflings or in your case a dwelfing.

 

“(Y/N), small Orc pack to the right!” shouted Fili, as being the oldest of the trio and the future kind he was kind of the small commander that both you and Kili took orders from even if neither of you agreed with them. The orcs were coming in thick and fast, there was too many surrounding the three of you to handle, whenever either of you killed one, two more took it's place, the fates of three of you looked inevitable at this point but you still continued to fight side by side. That was until a rather ugly looking troll with a catapult attached to it.

 

“Fili, Kili look out!” (Y/N) screamed as the troll tried to use something to kill the three of you, you had jumped one way where as Fili and Kili had jumped the other, you had quiet a hard landing considering the uneven rocky ground you were fighting one, so you ended up hitting the side of your head off one of the rocks, causing blood to begin flowing from the wound. It had dazed you, to the point your sight became a blurry mess, you could hear voices shouting but it didn't register who it was. That's when you felt a piecing pain through your lower abdomen, your only reaction was to look down, seeing the blade of Orc sword piecing through your armour, you dropped your sword which you had gotten out on instinct after getting separated from Fili and Kili. Your world faded until black.

 

You didn't know how long it had been since you lost consciousness from your fatal wound but the battle was still raging on, when you looked around you through the dizziness you felt you could faintly make out Thorin just meters before you, with Dwalin near by, when you tried to reach for your fallen sword, your felt another excruciating pain but this time through your right arm, looking at it you see it horribly distorted, like something had ran over it or tread on it.

 

“(Y/N), it's me Kili, it's going to be okay, I'm here with you now” said Kili pulling himself to you, he had found you when you were unconscious and fought to prevent any further injury from happening especially when he realised you were still breathing. Once he had gotten to you he carefully pulled you into his lap, like he was trying to shield you from the world around you. He smiled at you for a brief second. “I found your bow broken a few feet away, Fili spotted you, we been fighting to protect you, we both fought you had given out on us until I seen you start to come around” added Kili missing out a rather big piece of news.

 

“Where's Fili?” (Y/N) asks, worried for your closest friend, as you couldn't see him anywhere around you, Kili knew the answer to the question hence why he had tears staining his dirtied cheeks, but he didn't want to tell you, he knew he was going to loose you, as did Fili. He didn't want to loose you not when he had so much to tell you still, not when he had his life to live with you at his side/

 

“He's with Balin and Ori riding the flanks to keep them down, he'll be back soon (N/N) just hold on, promise me you'll hold on” said Kili, grabbing onto you good hand and kissing it, tears were beginning to twinkle in his eyes and slide down his cheeks as the inevitable became more clearer, he knew you weren't going to make it until Oin got to you, like he knew Fili didn't stand a chance when he was hit it the neck by a poison arrow, Kili had kept to the promise you made as children, dragging Fili over to you, so he could die with the both of you. Now Fili's lay at your feet with his head of your lower legs.

 

“I love you Kili, always” (Y/N) barely whispered, you could feel the pain start to faded and the numbness take over, as well as your body going colder and your eyes starting to get heavy, like Kili you knew the end was near. You knew your story was coming to an end, even know it was in the middle of a battle, you thought you with one of the people you loved the most, unbeknown to you the other lay on your legs, motionless.

 

“I love you too, and that's why I'm asking you not to leave me. We have a life to live together, we have to tell the story of our great adventure in a different way to the others, the three of us still have pranks to play on Thorin, Dwalin and Bifur, you can't leave me now, not after everything we have been through. I can't loose you (N/N), I wont survive” replied Kili, he couldn't loose (Y/N) too, he had already watched as his own brother faded, now he was forced to do the same with you too, all the while ignoring his own pain from several places on his torso. Kili stroked your cheek with his hand trying so hard to smile and get you to hold just a little long but could hear you struggling to breath, deep down he knew you knew that Fili had already gone.

 

Kili watched as you closed your eyes for the last time, he shook you a few times just after in an attempt to wake you up but knew it was pointless, he had lost you. You had joined Fili and was now waiting for him. He placed a soft kiss on your lips like it was a goodbye kiss, before using what strength he had left to lay down somewhere between you and Fili, taking a hold of one of your hands, sucumbering to the posion from the many arrows he had been hit with, he knew this time he wasn't going to be saved, but this time he didn't want to, he had nothing to live on for without Fili to play pranks and train with and you at his side.

 

\-------------------------------------- ~Time Skip At Battles End~ ---------------------------------------------

 

The battle had ended near nightfall, although the dwarves, men and elves had won, with the help of the eagles, there was nothing to celebrate, Dain had found Thorin informing him that no solider had seen (Y/N), Fili or Kili since the battle had began, he could see the worry splash across Thorin's face, just like he knew how important the trio were. He also knew that like himself Thorin had a sense of dread about what might might have happened.

 

“I see them a while ago, they were fighting side by side against Orcs” suddenly said Ori pipping up about where he had last seen them, he had not seen much after that as he was to busy trying to keep from being killed, the look of horror on the faces of both Dain and Thorin said it all, Balin could tell just by looking at them what they were thinking, or what they thought might have happened.

 

“Go out in teams of two or three, we must find them before nightfall, they wont survive the night if they are injured” commanded Thorin, making the trio his top priority, Oin went with Thorin knowing if anyone was likely to find them it would be him no matter if he himself was badly injured, Dain and Gloin also went together as did Bifur and Bofur, Balin and Dwalin, Ori and Dori where as Nori and Bombur went together, they were determined to find the them as commanded by their King.

 

About an hour later and no sign of the three had been found, an unsettling thing for Thorin who was starting to loose hope that he would find them at all before nightfall which was coming on fast now, it was getting to the point where they were lighting torches to see if they could find them. Neither of them wanted to give up but it was looking they would have to for the night and then continue their search for the missing trio in the morning.

 

“Over here” suddenly came the rather loud and sharp voice of Nori who had found something that would be unnerving for Thorin, the same thing that Kili had found earlier on the battle field that had worried him greatly. Thorin and the rest of the company including Dain made their way over to where Nori and Bombur stood, Nori holding the broken bow that belonged to (Y/N), Thorin taking it from him, seeing that it had been snapped when something probably a troll stood on it, but that didn't answer the question of where you were.

 

“(Y/N) can't be far, she is never far from her bow, with luck Fili and Kili are with her” said Thorin holding on to hope by the stands, he tried to push away the sinking feeling that you were gone, he couldn't loose either of you, Dis would end up murdering him if anything happened to Fili and Kili and he would never forgiven himself if anything happened to (Y/N). Especially since he had raised you after the death of your father, he loved you like his own.

 

“I found them! Oin we need you” shouted Bofur from over the rocks that stood a little higher than the rest, to his delight he had found the three of you together, he knew from the pool of blood surrounding you that you had not made it like he knew from the arrow puncturing Fili's neck he too had gone, he wasn't too sure about Kili as he didn't see any obvious wounds on him just a little blood on his torso. When Oin joined them he quickly told Dwalin to hold Thorin back, making it clear at least one of you three hadn't made it.

 

“Fili, he would have died almost instantly” said Oin seeing that the arrow severed a main artery. “(Y/N) would have had the slower death, if the Orc poison blade hadn't have killed her, then her head wound would have” added Oin, with the help of Bofur moving Fili so he wasn't resting on your legs but was besides you. “Her arm wouldn't have healed properly, she wouldn't have been able to use her bow again. As for Kili” again added Oin examining (Y/N)'s arm before going over to Kili, quickly trying to shake him awake, then checking him for a pulse, hanging his head low when he found none. “Appears to have been hit several times by the arrows”

 

Bofur took off his hat, trying to hold back the tears that had formed, signalling for Dwalin to let Thorin go, allowing him to find their missing trio and watching as Oin shook his head to answer Thorin's silent question. Are they alive?. The company watched as Thorin fell to his knees in despair, he had lost the girl he raised and both nephews, he shouted out let his emotions show for the first time since the quest had began.

 

“Thorin, they kept their promise to each other until the very end, they died with honour as any dwarf would. They had each other when they went, we could ask no more than that” said Balin, saying what was clear to see in front of him, he was right they had kept that one word promise they made as children right up until the end. “They died how they lived …. Together”


End file.
